The invention relates to .Iadd.certain .Iaddend.haloalkanesulfonanilides .Iadd.(specifically certain haloalkylsulfonamidobenzophenones) .Iaddend.which have valuable pharmacological activity.Iadd., especially anti-inflammatory activity.Iaddend.. Steroids having cortisone-like activity have heretofore been used for treatment of inflammatory, e.g. arthritic conditions. While these are effective, they have certain undesirable side effects. Consequently, there is a need for effective anti-inflammatory agents which are free of such disadvantages.
The novel and efficacious compounds of the present invention are non-steroidal in character, and their use does not entail side effects peculiar to steroid therapy. Of particular value in the anti-inflammatory compounds of the present invention is their relatively low toxicity, and they are well-tolerated by the gastrointestinal tract. A number of the new compounds also have anti-pyretic and analgesic activity. The pharmacological activities of these compounds have been elucidated by means of mammalian animal tests. .Iadd.
The prior art also includes disclosures of certain haloalkanesulfonanilides, alleged to have protective action against the attack of textile pests, mold and bacteria. Representative of these disclosures are those contained in British Patents 738,758 and 856,452 and French Patent 1,188,591.
Thus, British Patent 738,758 discloses the formula EQU [hal.sub.x --R.sub.1.SO.sub.2.NH].sub.n --R
wherein R is said to include mono- or divalent polynuclear carbocyclic radicals wherein aromatic nuclei are linked either directly by a C--C-- linkage or by the bridging members --O--, --S--, --SO.sub.2 --, --SO--, --CH.sub.2 --, --CH=CH--, -- CO--, --N=N--, or they are condensed, R.sub.1 is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical, x is an integer and n is 1 or 2 depending upon the valency of R. This is the only disclosure in the British Patent of any structure in which aromatic nuclei are linked by the bridging member --CO--, although theoretical lists of intermediates in the preparation of compounds containing other linking groups between aromatic rings are named as are compounds having structures in which two rings are bonded directly or are fused, or are connected through oxy, sulfonyl and azo groups.
British Patent 856,452 relates (inter alia) to haloalkyl (e.g. dichloromethanesulfonyl, chloroethanesulfonyl, trifluoro- or trichloromethanesulfonyl, trichloroethanesulfonyl-, etc.). Sulfonamides of amidodiphenylamines which are halogenated on one or both aromatic nuclei. It also refers to British Patent 738,758 and summarizes certain of its teachings.
French Patent 1,188,591 has a disclosure somewhat similar to that of British Patent 738,758 but of comparable or less pertinence to the subject matter of the present case.
Thus, the particular haloalkylsulfonamidobenzophenone anti-inflammatory agents of the present invention are not rendered obvious by the teachings of these foreign patents, individually or collectively.